Escape
by Aurora Aurie
Summary: The GiW have discovered the truth and both Danny and Vlad are desperate to escape. NOT SLASH. Pre PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

**This is my first delve into the world of Danny Phantom, so please excuse any mistakes I make. I'm currently writing a Harvest Moon fanfiction, but this story was begging to be told, so I've decided to write it in between fiddling about with my first ever story.**

**There are actually quite a few stories for Danny floating in my head; I just can't seem to set out a decent storyline. After I finish this and some more of It's Such A Wonderful Life, I have a much happier story (well, happy for a while; tragedy and angst are my fortes) to write.**

**As always with fanfiction, I own nothing. If I did, there'd be a lot more than just three series.**

.....................

_Runrunrunhavetorun_

_HavetoreachhimpleaseGoddon'tletthembetherealready_

_OhGodholdonpleaseholdonjustalittlelonger_

_Just a little longer...!_

A streak of glowing white shot across the Amity skyline. To the citizens of Amity, this was nothing. They were used to ectoplasmic monstrosities attacking them regularly, only to be defeated by the resident hero (well, hero to some), Danny Phantom. He had protected them against many evils in his short existence. The people he protected grew complacent, safe in the thoughts that nobody and nothing could touch them while their Phantom was around.

But what surprised most people on the streets on Amity that day was the arrival of the Guys in White, the Government's ghost hunting experts, just minutes after the white blur. The GiW provoked strong opinions in Amity; many saw them as cruel humans that strove to destroy the "good" ghosts, while others saw them as saviours.

Both blur and GiW were headed straight for Casper High. It was a notorious hotspot for ghost activity. Danny Phantom was often spotted there, battling a menagerie of glowing green goons. Surprisingly, ghosts hadn't shown up in Amity for two days, and the arrival of one being followed by the GiW felt distinctly... ominous to Amity.

It was unfortunate that the one person who should have been aware of the danger was pleasantly oblivious to it.

......

Vlad streaked towards Casper High, focusing all of his energy into reaching his destination.

He didn't know who was behind this disaster, but he knew it wasn't Daniel. In fact, Daniel was in as much danger as himself.

Just last night, he had received an urgent message from Skulker, telling him to flee Wisconsin and head into the Ghost Zone, grabbing Daniel on his way. When Vlad pressed for the reason why, Skulker had merely replied, "They found out."

Those three words chilled Vlad to his very core. Skulker hadn't known _how_ exactly the Government had found out about his and Daniel's half ghost status, but he did know that both halfas were in extreme danger. And as much as the mechanised ghost refused to admit it, Skulker held a small affection for the younger halfa, in as much as a hunter can love his bear rug.

So Vlad had set off instantly for Amity Park, to rescue his little badger from the clutches of the GiW. His twenty years of experience had come in handy when he discovered that he was being followed by the very people he wanted to keep Daniel away from.

Screwing up his eyes in concentration, Vlad searched the school for Daniel's distinctive ecto-signature. He could recognise it anywhere, and as soon as he locked on, Vlad made a beeline for it.

They had to escape.

......

Danny sighed, leaning back in his chair. He hated English _so much_. It was boring. Or maybe it was just Lancer's voice? Danny threw a smile at his friends. Life had become a lot more relaxing since the ghost activity had quietened down. In fact, he was so relaxed, that when Vlad grabbed him and phased him out of the classroom to the shrieks of his classmates, it actually took him a few minutes to register what was going on. As soon as Danny's mind caught up, he fought like a wild cat to escape Vlad's clutches. Vlad grabbed the boy by his shoulders and held him at arm's length. Danny vaguely noticed that Vlad looked extremely panicked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, _Plasmius_?" Danny snarled, kicking his legs uselessly.

"We don't have time for this! They know! About both of us! Just change into your ghost form and follow me! **Hurry!**" Vlad snapped back. Danny stared in horror for a moment before transforming. Both halfas ignored the gasps of surprise from the students and teachers.

"Where are we going?" There was no time for games; Danny knew that Vlad would never act like this unless the Government was involved.

"The Ghost Zone. I've destroyed my Portal, so we need to use yours, then destroy it after we enter. I know you're friends with that wolf creature, so we'll have a way back after this is all over." Vlad murmured. Danny nodded. They'd both planned for this day. Separately, of course, but with circumstances as they were, neither could afford to be picky.

An ectoplasmic blast shot between the two halfas. Their heads snapped down to the ground to take in several GiW.

"Vladimir Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, aka The Wisconsin Ghost! Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, aka Inviso-Bill! In accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, article one, section one, subsection A, you are both under arrest! Surrender at once, or we will be forced to shoot!" One of the operatives - Danny recognised him as Agent O - called out. Danny and Vlad looked at each other.

"Run." Vlad whispered. Danny nodded in agreement. And as though they were one, both halfas turned and shot off into the sky. They split in two directions, each dancing around the murderous beams of light being aimed at them. The Guys in White ran after them, some diverting to cars, some to jetpacks that couldn't hope to match the speed of a terrified half ghost. And the school was left in horrified silence.

Their hero was human.

And he was being hunted.

......

Danny twisted slightly in the air to avoid an ecto-blast that had been fired from far away. He could sense Vlad, heading in the same direction.

FentonWorks.

It was their only hope, their last chance. And Danny refused to give it up. He could faintly hear Sam screaming at him from the Fenton Phones tangled in his hair -how had they got there? - but he blocked her out. All energy had to be put to flying.

There! In the distance! Danny could've cried. The familiar metal structure looming out of a maze of brick. He was so close, he could almost see the-

Something hit him in the side and a huge jolt of electricity shot through him. Danny plummeted, screaming in pain and fear. More things hit him, and the pain increased. The ground rushed to meet him. Danny was vaguely aware of something breaking upon impact, but his focus was on the things that were shocking him.

Oh God, it was _agony_. It was like a physical sensation of Spectra sucking out his misery, combined with the pain he'd felt while wearing the Exo-skeleton. Times ten. Danny spasmed against the ground, the high voltage making his muscles contract involuntarily.

Why wouldn't anyone help him?

......

Vlad sped towards FentonWorks, feeling what could only be described as glee. He'd beaten the Guys in White to Danny, and soon they would be safe, for a time. Gracefully avoiding any shots aimed at his ghostly form, Vlad put on an extra burst of speed. He was almost there. Vlad could sense Danny flying in fast. Good. They would both escape safely.

Then he heard the scream, and his heart plummeted. Vlad felt for Danny's presence. The boy had hit the ground, and his power had gone down considerably. What the hell had happened?

Vlad teleported to Danny's location and let out a moan of horror. The child was twisted on the ground, with at least eight ecto-tasers attached to his body. The tasers were a new weapon designed by the GiW department. They were a small gun that shot out a small dart that released a powerful burst of electricity on contact with ectoplasm or flesh. They were effective against humans, but against ghosts - and halfas - they were near lethal. One would be enough to take down Pariah Dark! And they'd shot Danny with _eight_. Vlad made to fly down to aid Danny, but narrowly avoided being tasered himself. Vlad hovered in the air, wincing at Danny's agonised cries.

"Daniel!" If he could just get rid of those darts!

Danny lifted his head slowly. Hazy green eyes met with Vlad's worried red ones.

"V-Vlad... Get out of he-ere..."

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you!" Vlad snapped. Then he shot sideways to avoid a blast of energy and two taser darts.

"Dani is... is in the Ghost Zone. You... you have to protect her!" Danny wrapped his arms around his waist and let out a sob of pain.

"Danny!" Vlad cried out, forgetting all of his nicknames, all of his teasing comments.

"Go!" Danny spat out, along with a hefty amount of ectoplasm. Vlad shot one last anguished look at Danny before turning and fleeing to FentonWorks and the safety of the Ghost Zone. Danny smiled faintly. He was touched that the old fruitloop had come back for him, but there was no hope. He slid into unconsciousness as the familiar white rings swept across his form.

......

Sam sat on the grass outside the school, not looking at anything but the Fenton Phones in her hands. She had heard the whole thing. Vlad's reason for coming to Amity, his and Danny's plans for hiding, the chase, even when Danny had been shot down. What had been most disturbing of all was the sound of desperation in Vlad's voice as Danny sent him away. Well, that and the sound of Danny screaming in agony.

Jazz was beside her, howling into Tucker's shoulder. Tucker wasn't looking too good himself. None of them could really believe that Danny had been captured. Sam vaguely heard Paulina sobbing. Whether it was because Phantom had been captured, or because he was really one of the biggest losers in school had yet to be confirmed. Sam didn't really care. Her best friend had been captured by the vilest people on Earth. Normally, she would put Vlad ahead of them, but after today's display, she was unsure as to what she thought of the older halfa. He had clearly wanted to help Danny, but then he had left him to the GiW.

Sam heard a crack and looked down in surprise. She'd crushed the Fenton Phones. Her eyes drifted up to meet Tucker's. They looked at each other, reflecting each other's pain, before Tucker broke down.

Sam wasn't surprised when she followed him.

......

Vlad stood by the Fenton Portal, gazing into its green depths. Then he slammed a fist into the wall beside it. They had been so close! So close! Then those bastards had butted in and...

Daniel was gone. There was no hope of getting him back right now. He had to regroup, forge new alliances and make sure his old ones were still intact.

He had to keep his promise to Daniel.

Danielle was somewhere in the Ghost Zone, if what Daniel had said was true. It was ironic, that this whole business had given him a whole new appreciation of life.

"I'll find her, and then we'll rescue you, Daniel. I swear it." Vlad whispered, before he stepped through the portal. Seconds later, the whole thing exploded. Vlad had made sure that he had the only set of blueprints for a portal. He had destroyed any documents pertaining to ghost portals in his house and Daniel's home. Although, Daniel seemed to have made a rather thorough job of it himself. Vlad gazed back at the empty space where the entrance to the portal had once stood. Nobody would be able to enter the Ghost Zone that way.

But there was a creature that was able to make its own portals. Daniel had befriended it. And Vlad was determined to find it.

To save his little badger.

.....................

**Bawwwwww, Vlad, bawwwwwww. He's being surprisingly soft. He was supposed to be mean, but my hands made him nicer.**

**I never got Jack and Maddie in here. They snuck out! =[**

**Oh well. This could work great as a one shot, but if you want more, let me know by reviewing~**

**Lol, that was so cruel of me, wasn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeeeeeee! People **_**reviewed **_**me! And they want **_**more**_**! /happydance**

**So yeah. I'll answer some reviews. (Shadow Moss got a reply via email because it was the first one I saw before logging off.)**

**Ivylei-67: I can see where you're coming from with Vlad being exceptionally soft. He's being so nice to Danny partly because of his obsession with Danny, and partly because they both know what the GiW do to ghosts, and not even Vlad is heartless enough to want to leave Danny in their hands. Plus, if Danny dies, he no longer has someone to mould in his image. ;D But I like to think Danny is starting to rub off on him a bit, since he's rubbing off on Danny.**

**And panic is justified when you learn that someone who wants to perform lots and lots of painful experiments on you has just discovered who you are. xD**

**Pearl84: Omgggggg. I love Checkmate~ Is it weird that I feel honoured to have you review my story? Well, I feel honoured when anyone reviews my stories...**

**Thanks for the advice concerning detail. I always find it a bit hard to relay my thoughts into words. D; I'll be trying to flesh out the chapters a bit more in the future.**

**AnneriaWings: Don't worry; Vlad will regain some of his flair soon. He's safe in the Ghost Zone! But "his little badger" is not, so expect angry badassery.**

**PhantomMouse1115: Looks like you got your wish!**

**Oh, I'll do a small bit of explanation, since this was good enough to be a full story. It's set in series three, between D-Stabilized and PP. Vlad's obviously a bit mellower than cartoon Vlad, but he'll still kick butt (I promise!)**

**Valerie knows about Vlad (natch) and is more tolerant to Phantom, but still does not know about him being Fenton. Well, she does now, but that's irrelevant.**

**Maddie and Jack are still completely ghost crazy. They didn't know Danny F was Danny P until the last chapter.**

**......................**

Amity Park was devastated. Their hero was a fifteen year old boy! But he wasn't going to be protecting them any time soon. Shortly after his unexpected reveal, Danny Fenton had been captured by the Guys in White, a Government organisation bent on the capture and experimentation of ghosts. His arrest was recorded by a young film student, who promptly sold it to Action News. They had aired a message saying the footage would be shown that night, as it was urgent.

Sam and Tucker sat in their Health class, not paying attention to Tetslaff. In turn, she left the two to their own devices, rightly assuming that they were unable to focus after their best friend's capture. Unfortunately, the rest of the class did not grant them this pleasure. Dash and Paulina frequently threw notes to Sam and Tucker, who blatantly ignored them. Sam had the feeling she already knew what the A-Listers were asking. She didn't know the answer.

Tucker glanced over at his Goth friend, and was surprised to see a tear make its way down her cheek. Sam rarely showed any emotion, even when Danny was involved. He understood though. He had done his fair share of crying. He briefly thought about Jazz. She had been taken to Principal Ishiyama's office, and had been picked up by her parents shortly afterwards. Tucker felt bad for the Fentons. Not only did Danny's parents have to deal with the news that their son was half ghost, they had lost him to the Government. He gazed up at the clock and sighed. Why couldn't the school just let them go home?

......

Jazz lay on Danny's bed. She breathed in the musky smell of his room, and tried not to cry. Her parents were downstairs in the lab, throwing things at the walls if the noise was any indication. She didn't blame them. Casting puffy red eyes across the NASA posters and model rockets that littered her brother's room, Jazz briefly wondered if Danny was even still alive. She buried her face into Danny's pillow and howled. Their family had been torn apart.

......

Jack threw a lab table at the wall. It clanged uselessly against the metal surface and fell onto another lab table, shattering the beakers that were still intact on it. Maddie watched dully from her vantage point on the stairs. None of their research seemed important now. Their son was gone, their friend chased into the Ghost Zone, and their portal destroyed. Well, Jack had seen _Vlad_ as a friend, but Maddie refused to even let his name be spoken in the house. Not any more, not after today.

They had heard the GiW announce the true identities of the Wisconsin Ghost and Inviso-Bill while out on patrol. Hurrying to the school, they were just in time to see their son and _Vlad_ flee in the direction of FentonWorks before being chased by what looked like half of the GiW entire staff. They had tailed Vlad and so missed the capture of Danny, since they kept moving when Vlad turned back.

"We can help them; we can make them human again!" Jack had exclaimed happily. Maddie wasn't interested in anything like that for the moment. She just wanted to hold her baby and tell him she was sorry for hunting him.

When they reached the house, Jack and Maddie hurried inside and headed for the basement. They could hear somebody already in there. Jack made to call out, but Maddie stopped him. There was a high chance it was the GiW, and they would not be here for a friendly chat.

Maddie had crept down the stairs and was surprised to see Vlad, standing alone in front of the portal. Jack followed her and both of them stared silently at the man. They flinched when his fist smashed into the wall beside the portal. The metal wall was severely dented, and Maddie could feel the waves of fury and sadness flowing off her once-close friend. He muttered something that she couldn't hear, but Jack did, and he stiffened. Then Vlad dove into the portal. Maddie stepped forward, as if to follow him, but Jack grabbed her and hauled her behind a table just as the portal exploded into tiny pieces. Maddie screamed in fury. The swine! He'd destroyed the only link to their son! In her fury and anguish, she didn't notice Jack letting go of her. He sank to the ground, his hands curled into fists.

"They have him." His voice cut through Maddie's anger like a knife through warm butter.

"What?"

"Just then, Vlad said he was going to find someone, then he was going to rescue Danny. Mads, they've got Danny." Jack turned to look at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. Maddie could hear a keening wail fill the basement. When Jack reached out to hold her, she realised she was making the noise and she collapsed into his arms.

The Guys in White had captured her son, and only a miracle would pry him out of their hands.

......

That night, every person in Amity Park was glued to Action News. The presenter, a young blonde woman named Tiffany Snow, rushed through minor news segments. It was clear she was uninterested in anything but the "main event". The entire town agreed with her.

"And now, we come to tonight's big news story. Danny Phantom, Amity Park's resident hero, was captured today by the Guys in White after his secret identity, Danny Fenton, was revealed. As many people know, the Guys in White are a branch of the government dedicated to protecting humanity from dangerous ghosts. It makes you wonder why they went after Phantom." Tiffany laughed bitterly with that last sentence, but continued with her spiel after prompting from an off-screen voice.

"Danny's violent 'arrest' was recorded live by an amateur film student. We are showing this in the hopes that the government will be shamed into releasing Danny Fenton. Please note that there are scenes that may be distressing to young children or those of a delicate nature." Tiffany turned to her left, where she knew the video would be originating. She couldn't see it here in the studio, but every member of Action News had watched the tape at least once. The images were practically burnt into her retinas. They sickened her to her very core.

At home, Sam sat gripping her chair with black lacquered nails. Her parents sat rigidly on a flowery sofa, sneaking glances at their daughter. Only her grandmother attempted to comfort the girl. The living room was silent as the video began.

_A black figure flew through the sky, ignoring the gasps and shouts on the pavement below. The view jostled and heavy breathing could be heard as the camera owner ran after Danny, desperately attempting to keep the focus on the halfa._

"_Oh man, oh man, I can't believe I'm actually filming this!" A joyful voice panted. Shouts of surprise could be heard as the camera dodged from side to side, narrowly avoiding bystanders._

_The cameraman skidded to a halt when several white figures shot through the sky after Danny, shooting wildly._

"_Oh, shi-" The disembodied voice started running again. Yet more heavy breathing, as the cameraman desperately tried to keep his camera on the action._

_Suddenly, Danny stopped in midair and screamed. A small dart protruded from his shoulder blades. Electricity seemed to arc from it to the rest of his body, before he plummeted._

"_No!" No more movement towards the action. Before Danny hit the ground, three more darts struck him, provoking even more screams. There was an audible crunch when his lithe form struck the pavement._

"_Oh my God! What the hell are they __**doing**__?" And yet, the cameraman did nothing. Four more darts were fired; four more screams echoed in the air. The black covered body twitched violently on the ground._

"_Daniel!" A voice shouted out from above. The camera swung up to show a vampiric ghost dressed in white floating in the air._

"_V-Vlad... Get out of he-here..." Danny's voice could just get heard. It was painfully weak._

"_Are you insane? I'm not leaving you!" The vampire ghost yelled before dodging the attacks of the Guys in White._

"_Dani is... is in the Ghost Zone. You... you have to protect her!" Back to Danny. Ectoplasm was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sobbed in pain._

"_Oh God..." The camera began to shake._

"_Danny!" Anger and remorse flickered across Vlad's face as he gazed down at Danny._

"_Go!" The younger halfa spat out ectoplasm. It spattered across the pavement and sizzled visibly. Vlad was clearly torn, but he turned and flew away._

_Danny smiled faintly before slumping to the ground. White rings swept across his body, returning him to his human form. Even unconscious, the darts were continuing to electrocute him._

"_Daniel Fenton! If you refuse to come quietly, we will have to use force!" One of the government officials stepped forward and pointed a gun at the prone teenager._

"_He's frickin' out cold! What is he gonna do to you?" A man on the opposite side of the road yelled. The camera spun to face him. He wasn't alone. There were several people stood around in varying degrees of shock._

"_He is a dangerous half-ghost, half-human hybrid! He could kill at any time!"_

"_He's a kid! And you shot him out of the sky!" The same man was yelling._

"_He's never hurt anyone! In fact, Phantom has saved our lives plenty of times!" It was a woman calling out this time._

_The official who had spoken - he seemed to be their leader - turned and murmured to one of his colleagues, who nodded and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. They emitted a low green glow. The man hesitantly walked towards Danny, followed by two other Guys in White who had guns trained on the unconscious boy. One swift movement later, and the teen's arms were secured behind his back. A white van pulled up, blocking the view of those on the other side of the road. The side of the van opened, and Danny was hauled inside._

"_What about the other hybrid?" One of the men asked. The leader shook his head._

"_Long gone. We'll have to make do with the child one. There's potentially a third one, from the scant conversation between the child and the adult. They mentioned another Danny. For now, take the child to headquarters. Make sure he doesn't come round. If he wakes up, he could try and break those handcuffs." The other man nodded and stepped into the van, sliding the door closed. It sped off down the road, leaving a small group of GiW behind._

"_Is that guy recording us?" One of the Guys in White turned to the camera; the camera turned and fled. Images of horrified citizens flooded the view of the camera as it jolted about. Eventually, the cameraman ran down an alley and stopped._

"_They... They killed Phantom?" A heaving breath, and the video ended._

......

Tucker stared at the screen in front of him. He was dimly aware that his parents were talking to him, shaking his shoulders, but all he saw was Tiffany Snow, tracks of black mascara trailing down her cheeks. All he heard was very voice, shaking with anger, telling Amity Park that the cruelty demonstrated by the GiW proved they were not to be trusted.

That hadn't happened, right? They hadn't tortured Danny, hadn't shot him from the sky. That hadn't been Vlad acting so upset and refusing to leave Danny alone on the street. It was a trick.

It had to be. **It had to be!**

Tucker let out a moan. Danny had been taken prisoner, and Vlad had narrowly avoided the same fate. He and Sam had learnt from Jazz that Vlad had fled into the Ghost Zone using the Fenton Portal, destroying it in the process. Sam said that Vlad had told Danny that the Wisconsin Portal was also destroyed. When Jazz pressed her about how she knew, Sam had whispered "I heard it over the Fenton Phones."

Sam had heard every minute of the chase, and Danny's capture, until the headphones had shorted. Tucker felt bad for his friend. She was in love with the halfa, and his arrest had torn her apart. But not as much as it had torn apart the Fentons. Tucker and Sam could both hear the sobs of Jazz and Danny's parents. It was horrible.

"We have to get him back." Tucker mumbled, not paying attention to his parents' gasps. He pushed past them to the hall. His father, Maurice, called out, but Tucker ran through the door.

They had to get him back!

......

Sam never took her eyes off the video while it played, but afterwards she began to shake. Her breath came in short pants and she rocked back and forth unconsciously. Her parents remained still, horrified by the video and their daughter's reaction. Only Sam's grandmother acted. She pulled a paper bag from what seemed like midair and forced Sam to breathe into it. Rubbing a soothing hand on Sam's back, the old woman waited until the young Goth's panicked breathing turned into sobs. Then she drew the girl into her arms, muttering soft words of condolence.

"I... I have to go see Jazz. And Tucker." Sam hiccupped.

"Then hurry, babushka. Hurry to them." And Sam did. She fled the house. She fled to the only two people she knew would understand.

......

Jazz had forced herself to watch the video. As soon as her brother started screaming, she began to wish she hadn't. Her parents stood in the kitchen doorway, watching silently. When Danny hit the ground, there was a sharp crack from their direction. Snapping her head towards them, Jazz saw that her father had snapped part of the wall off. He didn't even blink. He just dropped it and kept watching the television.

They watched as Vlad attempted to help Danny. They watched as Danny sent him away. They watched as their son, their brother, _their Danny_ was bundled into a van and driven away.

Jazz couldn't cry any more. The tears wouldn't flow. She was pretty sure her parents couldn't cry either. They were all so exhausted.

The sudden banging on the door startled Jazz, and her parents. Jazz swiftly moved to see who it was. She swore quietly in surprise when she saw Sam and Tucker outside. Funny. She wasn't usually the swearing type. The door swung open and the two teenagers hurled themselves inside.

"We have to do something!" Sam cried out.

"Anything!" Tucker panted. Despite living closer to the Fentons, he was more out of breath than his Goth friend.

"What can we do?" Everyone turned to look at Jack, stunned at his defeated tone of voice.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Fenton? We can find him, break him out-!" Jack raised a hand to cut off Sam.

"We can't fight the government. They'll make laws up to stop us. They'll lock us up and throw away the key. If only... If only I'd gone faster, followed Danny instead of Vlad! We could have taken him away instead of letting them take him!" Jack broke down, the stress of the day falling on him hard. Maddie wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"You're just going to leave him?" Sam snapped.

"Sam, enough!" Tucker begged, but his feisty friend paid him no attention.

"Of course we aren't going to leave him in their hands." Jazz cut in. All eyes turned to her. She folded her arms and glared back at them all.

"We just need a plan."

.....................

**Oh, snap! Another chapter done!**

**Next chapter, you have the prospect of one or two of the following:**

**1. The revelation from the view of the A-Listers, Valerie and Lancer**

**2. Danny waking up in the GiW facility**

**3. Vlad in the Ghost Zone.**

**I might end up mashing a couple of those together, but they'll probably all get done at some point.**

**If you reviewed on my first chapter, but I haven't replied, don't worry, I'll reply either personally or in the next chapter.**

**Auf wiedersehen for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've done personal replies to reviews, because you guys have completely surprised me by liking my story. I less than three you all~**

**You deserve personal replies! xD**

**So yeah, I was lying in bed last night thinking about this chapter, and I decided to do a Lancer POV followed by Vlad in the GZ, with a glimpse of the next chapter with Danny at the end. Make sense? I hope so. It's making me hella confused trying to figure out how to set it out. D;**

**As always, R&R, and don't hesitate to point out anything you think is wrong or odd. I need the criticism! It helps me grow!**

.....................

Charles Lancer stood in his office during lunch and gazed out the window without really seeing anything. His mind was set on young Mr. Fenton, and yesterday's revelations. A small sigh escaped his lips. Everyone in the school, including him, had watched the news last night and consequently Danny's arrest. It seemed like overkill to the balding teacher, and he grimaced as a memory of the agonised teenager's screams flitted through his head. Fenton had never hurt anyone. Well, not _deliberately_, at least. The boy had a good heart, and Charles couldn't help but feel disgusted at the GiW for treating the way they did.

Movement near a set of picnic tables drew Charles' attention. Ms. Manson, Ms. Fenton, Ms, Gray and Mr. Foley were sat there talking. Ms. Manson was gesticulating wildly, while Ms. Gray nodded in agreement. Charles narrowed his eyes. He had no doubts that Manson, Fenton and Foley had already known about Danny's half-ghost status, but he had seen no sign from Ms. Gray that she had known. In fact, he knew that she had hunted Phantom as the Red Huntress for quite some time. Contrary to popular belief, he did know _some_ things about his students. He had watched as Ms. Gray approached Foley and Ms. Manson that morning apologetically, before the two friends leapt to hug her. He wasn't aware that Phantom and the Red Huntress had developed a shaky alliance after the Huntress discovered the truth about her benefactor.

As Charles watched the four talking, he noticed Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez approaching the group. They immediately fell silent and watched the A-Listers come up to the table. Paulina clasped her hands in front of her chest and said something which seemed to upset Ms. Manson, before Foley rested a hand on her arm. Dash folded his arms and glared at the two, before speaking himself. Not for the first time, Charles wished he could read lips. He slowly opened the window closest to the table and stood near it, trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping while straining to hear the teens over the bustle of the rest of the school.

"Why didn't you losers tell us Fen-twerp was Phan-twerp? Err... I mean, Phantom. Then he could've spent time with us, instead of you dweebs!" Dash drawled. Edward frowned. Baxter was a very obnoxious boy. Not too smart, either.

"Yeah, and I could've dated him! I mean, he's not really hot as Fenton, but I could make allowances..." Paulina tapped one manicured nail against her chin. Sam gripped the table and growled. Jazz glanced over at the Goth and shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

"Oh man, it would be so cool to be friends with someone who had ghost powers. Shame those Guys in White got him. They've probably wasted him by now." Dash sighed.

"Shut your damn mouth!" The entire school seemed to stand still and turn to stare at a heavily breathing Sam. Dash's mouth fell open.

"He's not dead! Don't act like he is! We'll get him back, you'll see!" Sam struggled to hold back tears. Valerie stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder, before turning to Dash and Paulina, fury in her eyes. She slammed a fist into the picnic table and one on the planks split in two. Dash stared at it with something akin to horror.

"You shift your asses out here right now, or you're going to end up the same as that table!" Valerie hissed. Dash and Paulina turned and fled. Sam sank back down into her seat and placed her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook gently.

Charles sat down heavily on his desk. They were plotting to rescue Danny? That meant they were going to go against the government, which was illegal... He stuck his head out of the window and called to the teens.

"Manson! Foley! Fenton! Gray! In my office, now!" The four teenagers looked out before sharing an annoyed sigh. Charles ignored it and pulled himself back into the office. He needed to dissuade them from breaking the law. More than anything, he knew it would break their parents' hearts if they were arrested. And God knew that the Fentons didn't need another child locked up, for whatever reason.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" Charles called. The door swung open and Samantha Manson slouched in, followed an equally annoyed looking Valerie Gray. Tucker was being pushed through the door by the fourth member of the group, Jazz.

"Take a seat." Charles smiled. It was best not to upset them too much; he needed them to see reason, not blow up at him.

"Where? There's like, two seat and four of us, if you hadn't noticed." Sam butted in. Charles frowned.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Manson. Your wit never ceases to amaze. In case you hadn't noticed, there are a couple of chairs stacked in the corner for occasions like this." Sam blushed angrily stormed over to the chairs, which were tucked in behind the door. She hauled one up and stumbled back when it lifted easier than she'd expected. Valerie waited for Sam to drop her chair and flop into it before moving to pick up the other one. Eventually, all four teens were sat and four sets of eyes glared at the overweight vice-principal. It was extremely unnerving. Even Jazz seemed irritated to be here.

"I overheard your conversation with Mr. Baxter and Ms. Sanchez." Charles steepled his fingers and looked over them at the teens. Manson reacted predictably. Her hands curled into fists and she let out a small snarl. The girl had no concept of masking her emotions, which worked to a teacher's advantage. Valerie, Tucker and Jazz, on the other hand... They sat, not reacting to their teacher's words. But there was a slight tenseness present in Valerie that hadn't been there before, if he looked carefully. And Tucker seemed to be gripping the seat just that little bit more... Even Jazz pursed her lips.

"You intend to rescue Mr. Fenton?" His tone was soft, gentle. All four teens snapped to attention.

"Of course we do!" Charles was surprised. Of all the people to burst out like that, he hardly expected it to be _Tucker_.

"Do you really think it's wise to attempt something like this? I understand your desire to ensure your friend's safety, but the consequences if you're caught are dire." Charles hardened his voice. He needed to make them see that this wasn't some... _game_!

"We don't care! You have no idea what they'll do to him!" This time it was Jazz. Charles snuck a glance at Sam. She was sat there, an odd expression on her face. He chose to ignore it.

"And you do know what they'll do to him?" Charles found himself genuinely curious. In the pit of his stomach though, he knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"They'll experiment on him. Test his limits. Inject him with all kinds of stuff, just to see what happens. They might try to separate his two forms. But I know one thing for sure." Sam spoke up calmly. All eyes turned to look at the Goth.

"What?" Charles whispered.

"They'll kill him when they're done."

......

Vlad stood on a floating rock, scanning the surrounding area for a familiar black and white form. He knew she was around here somewhere. He could sense her. A green ecto-blast narrowly avoided his ear, and Vlad spun round.

Nothing.

He growled in irritation and closed his eyes to focus on her signature. This was a technique that even Daniel, with his swiftly evolving powers, had yet to master or even learn. The boy's pathetic "ghost sense" had nothing on this ability. It was the ability to home in on any ecto-signature that you were familiar with. Vlad had spent three years learning and honing it.

Even here in the chaotic Ghost Zone, he could see the soft blue trail of her signature. It was the exact same colour as Daniel's. It blended into the deep greens of the Zone, and danced with his own red signature.

She was behind him.

Vlad half-turned and grabbed the fist that was heading for the back of his head. Dani squirmed in the older halfa's grasp, while aiming kicks at his abdomen.

"Let me go, you fruit loop!" The girl squealed furiously. Green eyes glowed darkly as the thirteen year old finally stopped struggling. Vlad looked at her silently, before speaking in a low, dangerous voice.

"It would be wise for you to refrain from calling me by that infernal nickname, 'dear daughter'. I only came looking for you because it's was Daniel's wish." Dani's eyes widened.

"Danny? Have you done something to him? You better not have hurt him!" Her struggles started anew, as Vlad sighed and pressed his free hand against his eyes.

"I haven't done anything to the boy. It's the Guys in White who have him." Vlad released the girl, who hovered in front of him, stricken.

"So the rumours are true!" Dani pressed a white glove to her mouth.

"Yes. He was captured yesterday. I came here looking for assistance to rescue him."

"_You_ want to rescue _Danny_? Are you really Vlad?" Dani floated around Vlad, scrutinising him carefully. She kept her distance though, still not willing to trust the man after his attempt to melt her down. Thankfully, she was fully stable now.

"I may be prone to villainous deeds, Danielle, but I am not cruel enough to leave someone at the hands of those _fools_. If you think me trying to melt you down was bad, then you've clearly never seen what they do to ghosts." Vlad spat. Dani recoiled.

"What... What will they do to him?" Worried green eyes bored in Vlad's red ones. It was ironic how much the girl cared for Danny. She preferred her real "father" to the man who had grown her. Perhaps it was because they had the same genes; it pulled them together.

"They'll do to him what they do to every other ghost they manage to lay their hands on. Mutilate him in the name of science." Dani gasped in fear.

"You can't let them! Can't you do something?"

"I would, but alone I'm no match for them. And I have the distinct feeling my allies aren't going to be willing to help this time. Doesn't Daniel have any ghostly friends?" Vlad rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If Daniel did have ghostly allies, it would make things a lot easier.

"Well, there's Queen Dora, Frostbite, Wulf and Clo- Oh! He might be able to... I need to go ask him!" Dani began to fly away.

"Where are you going?" Vlad called.

"There's someone who might be able to fix all this! In the meantime, try to find Wulf! Or Queen Dora, or Frostbite! They'll definitely help!" Vlad widened his eyes slightly. Daniel was acquainted with Queen Dora? He couldn't even get the blasted woman to speak to him! And Frostbite was equally chilly - no pun intended. He hadn't heard of this "Wulf", though. Vlad shook his head and headed towards Dora's realm. It was the closest to his position.

Halfway there, Vlad stopped suddenly. Who had Dani gone to meet again? She had said "Clo", but as far as he knew, there were no ghosts called "Clo"... Making a mental note to interrogate the girl when they met up, Vlad continued on his way to the intimidating Dragon Castle.

Time was of the essence.

......

"No."

And speaking of time...

Clockwork hovered impassively, watching Dani kick a gear in her rage.

"Why the hell not? Danny's your responsibility, isn't he? He'll die if he's left there! And you can easily break him out!" Dani yelled at the Master of All Time.

"All is as it should be. Danny's capture will lead to the unity of the Ghost Zone. It is imperative that this happens."

"But what if he dies?"

"Then his sacrifice will not be in vain, as long as the future is not changed." Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the youngest halfa.

"Does it not occur to you that I know what I'm doing? I _have_ been doing this for a long time."

"But I don't want Danny to die! He's... he's more important to me than some stupid unity..." Dani snuffled quietly. Clockwork rolled his eyes affectionately at his young charge-by-extension.

"Dani, your cousin will survive, if you're able to unite the ghosts. You need to persuade them that helping Danny is beneficial to them. And it will be. You have lived in the Ghost Zone for some time, and have made your own allies. Danny has allies, as does Vlad. It is no mere coincidence that the three of you exist as you are. For a long time I have watched this particular outcome, and it will only come to fruition if you can put aside your differences with your creator and help the other ghosts put aside their differences with your cousin. I have faith in you, Dani." He patted the girl on the head as she wiped her eyes.

"You really think I can help save Danny? I mean, I'm just a clone..."

"Haven't you noticed? You are slowly breaking away from the outline of your genes. You're becoming your own person, Dani. You will develop powers unique to yourself. Don't you want to show the world you are more than a clone?" Clockwork smiled as Dani clenched her fists, determined.

"I do! And I will! Thanks, Clockwork!" She grabbed the time ghost in a backbreaking hug. Clockwork rubbed her back gently, before ushering her to a portal leading to the Far Frozen.

"You know what to do." Dani leapt through the portal, and landed on the snowy rock. The portal swirled back into a green spiral. Clockwork watched it for a few moments, before sighing quietly.

"I hope they are successful, for your sake, Danny."

......

Vlad was having equally bad luck with Queen Dora.

"If you would just listen-" Vlad tried to say before a guard jabbed a nasty looking spear in his face. They were currently in a rather long throne room, bedecked in blues, reds and golds. Queen Dora sat upon an elegant throne on a small pedestal. A long red carpet led to the throne from a high set of mahogany doors.

"I am not interested in your deals, Sir Plasmius. They tend to sway on the shadier side. As Queen of this small pocket of the Ghost Zone, I must protect my subjects from such business." The blonde ghost sat up straight in her throne, a regal air exuding from her gaze. Vlad flinched slightly.

"I haven't come here to make a deal! Well, it is a deal, but it's not that kind of deal!" Vlad flapped his hands uselessly. How the devil had Daniel managed to get on her good side?

"I will not allow you to corrupt this realm!" The pendant around Dora's neck began to glow. Her body hunched over, before icy blue scales erupted from her skin. Flaxen hair turned to wicked horns, and the woman's body twisted and elongated until the slight form of Queen Dora was gone and all that stood before Plasmius was a huge, very angry, dragon. Vlad squeaked slightly. The dragon's head lowered, and red eyes met with Vlad's own.

"**I think you should leave.**" The words were almost lost in Dora's rumbling voice.

"I don't want to corrupt your realm; I just want you to _listen_!" Coming to see the dragon queen first had clearly been a bad idea. Perhaps he should have sought out the mysterious "Wulf". Dora roared furiously and set out a blast of blue flame. Vlad teleported out of the way just in time, only to be struck by a long blue tail. He silently cursed the Queen, before raising a shield to protect himself from a fresh bout of fire. If he attacked, the blasted woman would definitely refuse to help, but he couldn't reason with her in this form! Maybe it would just be better to leave and make Dani do the talking.

A claw shattered his shield and smacked him against a wall. It pinned him there, and Vlad found himself struggling to breathe. Dora's face loomed in close once more.

"**Give me one good reason not to set your silly cape on fire.**" She growled.

"D-Daniel! ... Captured... Needs assistance!" Vlad choked the words out. It was very hard to talk when your ribcage was being crushed. Now he knew how Danny felt during their battles.

"**What? Sir Phantom is in danger? Well, why on Earth didn't you say so!**" Dora released Vlad from her grip. Her pendant glowed, as she slowly returned to her human shape. She frowned at the halfa.

"You know, you should really try talking things out before getting into fights, sir Plasmius." Vlad only groaned before collapsing on the ground.

......

Dani flew swiftly towards Wulf's lair. He rarely frequented it, since Walker kept it under constant watch, but she had to make sure he wasn't there. A sudden icy grip on her chest and a puff of breath from her mouth alerted her to the presence of a ghost. Normally, Dani wouldn't bat an eyelid, since she was in the Ghost Zone. But the area she was in that the threat of Walker and his goons attacking, so Dani stopped and looked around hesitantly. Something heavy cannoned into her back and she shrieked.

"Mi fratino amiko!" A familiar voice cried out joyfully.

"Wulf!" Dani span round and grabbed the dog-like ghost in her arms. The two hugged for a while, until Wulf pulled back, a question in his eyes.

"Kie amiko Danny?" Dani bit her lip.

"Danny got captured." Wulf tilted his head.

"Umm... Danny... Oh, darn! I don't know enough Esperanto!" Dani ran her hands through her white hair. Then she widened her eyes. Flying over to a piece of rock, she transformed into her human form, held her hands together at the wrists and said:

"Blanka... viro!" Wulf's eyes narrowed.

"Walker havas Danny?" Dani shook her head and pointed at herself, before repeating the Esperanto words. Wulf's eyes filled with understanding. She meant the human Walkers!

"Blanka viroj havas Danny!" Dani clapped her hands together.

"That's it! Wow, Esperanto is hard. Musta taken Danny _ages_ to learn." She was startled out of her reverie when Wulf unsheathed his claws.

"Wait! We have to make a plan to rescue him! Uhh... Ideo!"

"Ideo?" Dani slapped a hand against her face.

"Why couldn't Tucker or Sam be here too? I don't know enough Esperanto yet!"

"Ah, bona ideo! Jes!" Wulf seemed to understand what the young girl meant, and he re-sheathed his claws.

"You understand? Kompreni? Great! This way! Um, veni koni mi?" Wulf rolled his eyes and followed Dani.

"Malbona."

......

Vlad stood impatiently on the same rock he had confronted Dani on. He knew she would return here. Once again, his mind flickered to who she had gone to meet. Who was "Clo"? Who was Wulf, for that matter? Vlad sighed. Here he was, a man with twenty years experience, and he didn't know of half the people Daniel had met. And befriended.

Vlad snapped his head up. Dani was on her way, along with another ghost he'd never felt before. The mysterious "Clo"? A giggling black and white shape appeared, followed swiftly by a gigantic wolf spounting some nonsense. Ah, so this was probably Wulf. The pair halted, and Wulf spoke some more of his made up language to Dani.

"Amiko?"

"Ne, malbona." Wulf regarded Vlad silently.

"Malbela, ankaŭ." Dani dissolved into fits of giggles. Vlad frowned.

"Are you quite finished being childish, or do you intend to leave Daniel in the hands of the GiW?" His voice came out slightly more clipped than he intended; Wulf growled menacingly.

"Relax, Vlad. This is Wulf. He's able to rip holes in the Ghost Zone that lead to the human world. And vice versa. Danny rescued him from Walker twice, so he says he's more than willing to help us." Vlad huffed quietly.

"Did you get any help from your mysterious 'Clo'?"

"'Clo'? Who's- Ohh. No, he said that this is something we have to do for ourselves." Dani seemed to deflate a bit with this.

"Queen Dora has agreed to help. I was unable to reach the Far Frozen." Vlad felt bad for the girl for a fleeting moment, but he forced the unwelcome emotion down.

"I went. Frostbite agreed to help us. I also managed to persuade Youngblood, but he said we have to let him beat up Danny afterwards." Dani smiled faintly.

"Youngblood? Why would he help?"

"I made friends with him a while back. He's alright, once you get to know him." Vlad shook his head. The childish ghost was notorious for being a brat; he doubted that any aid from the child would be useful.

"If you insist. We need to formulate a plan. Then we can relay it to Queen Dora and Frostbite. And Youngblood." Vlad added on the end after a glare from Dani.

"Just tell me what to do!"

......

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His head felt as though he'd head-butted Skulker.

Why did all his similes relate to his enemies?

Everything was blurred. Danny shook his head, but immediately regretted in when pain flared in his skull. He raised a hand to hold his head, but it jolted to a stop halfway up. Danny's eyes snapped open. He was sat in a chair, inside a ghost shield. His arms were shackled to the chair and to a collar around his throat. Danny strained softly against the chair, but the agony surging through his entire body soon persuaded him to stop. Letting out a whimper of pain and terror, Danny took a proper look at the room beyond the ghost shield.

It was a pristine, white laboratory. Scientists worked on experiments on benches that hugged the walls. There was movement to his left and Danny turned to see. Two men in white suits stood, their eyes obscured by black glasses.

"Where -?" Danny's question died on his lips as one of the men lifted his arm and pressed a button on his wristwatch. Danny's world exploded in pain. His head rolled back as he screamed. The scientists flinched away from the noise, but none dared look at the halfa. After what seemed like eternity, the pain stopped. Danny dropped his head on his chest and sobbed.

"You speak when spoken to, _Phantom_. Am I clear?" There was silence, then Danny nodded.

"Good. You learn fast. And to answer your unauthorised question..." The man smiled and waved an arm around the room.

"You are in Laboratory #12 in the Arc." Danny looked up, his eyes hazy. Just before he slid back into unconsciousness, he heard the man speak one last time.

"Welcome to your new home, freak." Laughter filled Danny's ears as he slid into oblivion.

.....................

**Daaaaang. Those Guys in White are bad**_**ass**_**. And not in the good way.**

**In case you were wondering, here's Wulf and Dani's Esperanto dialogue. Sorry it's not very good, I'm a beginner. Words translated from Esperanto will be in italics.**

"_My sister friend_!"

"_Where friend_ Danny?"

"_White_... _man_!"

"Walker _has_ Danny?

"_White men have_ Danny!"

"Wait! We have to make a plan to rescue him! Uhh... _Idea_!" **(this was Dani trying to say plan, and failing.)**

"_Idea_?"

"Ahh, _good idea_! _Yes_!"

"You understand? _Understand_? Great! This way! Um, _come with me_?"

"_Bad_." **(I wasn't sure if the "come with me" part was correct Esperanto grammar, so I put Wulf being exasperated with Dani's poor Esperanto here.)**

**...**

"_Friend_?"

"_No, bad_."

"_Ugly, also_."

**I hope that sheds some light on their conversation. The next chapter will be focusing on Danny, but we might visit everyone else. I'll definitely be doing a tiny flashback as to how Dani persuaded Frostbite and Youngblood to help, since I couldn't seem to picture them for this chapter.**

**Urgh, this chapter felt so hard to write. I tried to put a lot of info in it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, my story is gathering more fans! I'm not sure how many people have exactly favourited/subscribed, but you have your own personal folder in my inbox. (On close inspection, it appears I have 18 subscribers and 16 favourites. Thanks, guys~)**

**I'm not sure what else to say, except enjoy! After this chapter, I might write a couple of drabbles, depending on whether or not my muse decides to flee into the sunset.**

**Oh! That reminds me. How much swearing can I get away with under a T rating? And torture too. I don't want to break any rules, and there might be some... graphic moments. Nothing uber serious, but still.**

...

The next time Danny came round, he kept his eyes shut. Using his powerful hearing, he listened for the sound of the man who had shocked him. The room was oddly silent.

Danny cracked one eye open. Everything was still. He lifted his head and looked around properly. Nothing. They'd left him in the chair for the night.

"Assholes." Danny muttered. He gently strained against his shackles. The anti-ghost chemicals they were coated with prevented him from using his superhuman strength. Danny debated turning into his human form and trying, but the cons far outweighed the pros. He took a better look around the room, curiosity winning over fear. The room was circular, and seemed to be two stories high. There were windows all around the top of the lab, and Danny could vaguely see desks and chairs up there. Still no people, though. On Danny's level of the lab, two large tables curved alongside the walls, ending when they met the two entrances to the lab. Bunsen burners, beakers and books were scattered over all the surfaces. Clearly, messiness was a common trait in scientists. Cables lay across the floor, with a significant amount attached to the pedestal his chair was on. They were probably powering the ghost shield.

Footsteps caught Danny's attention and he quickly slumped in his chair, peeking out into the room from behind his bangs. A young man wearing a lab coat stumbled into the room carrying two large boxes. He tripped over a cable and the boxes went flying, their contents spewing over the clean metal floor. Danny struggled to suppress a giggle as the man scrambled to his feet and hurried to clear the mess. He shut his eyes quickly when the man looked at him sharply. Apparently, Danny wasn't the only one with excellent hearing.

"Phantom?" Danny opened his eyes slightly, and snapped his head back in surprise when he saw the scientist practically in his face.

"You're awake! You aren't supposed to be awake!" The scientist stumbled back in horror.

"Wait! Please, don't tell that guy! I'm begging you!" Danny called out, but it was too late. The scientist fled. Danny took several shaky breaths. Maybe he wouldn't tell. Maybe the guy who gave out the shock treatment had gone home for the night. Maybe-

"Why are you awake? The sedative we administered after you lost consciousness should have kept you out till tomorrow!" Or maybe, the jerk could be standing right in front of Danny with that cowardly scientist standing behind him. A jolt of electricity squeezed a cry from Danny's throat.

"Answer me, Phantom!" Danny struggled to breathe. They had to put a shock collar on him. Stupid GiW.

"I... I don't know?" Danny asked tentatively. This was not the right answer. The collar was activated again. This time Danny couldn't hold back a scream. Since the collar was linked to his wrist and ankle shackles, the electricity spread just that little bit faster. Through a haze of pain, Danny could see the scientist wincing.

'_This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me, you big baby.'_ Danny snarled in his head.

"Agent A, I really don't think this is necessary! It's possible that the subject is unaware of many of his abilities!" The scientist slapped a hand on A's watch. The collar stopped.

"Mr. Hartley, do **not** interfere in the subject's punishment. The point of having _it_ here is to-" Both men stopped and stared at the halfa. Danny looked back apprehensively.

"Agent C, he's just a child. Surely some leniency is required? He will become uncooperative if we're overly hostile."

"_**It**_ will do as _its_ damn well told! _It_ doesn't have a right to be uncooperative! In fact, _it_ doesn't have rights at all!" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"_It_ can't exactly be hostile, can it? It's strapped to a chair in a ghost shield." he muttered. Both men snapped their heads round to stare at him. To Danny's surprise, Agent C smiled. It was a malicious smile.

"See? Even the subject understands it has no choice but to obey." C made no move to electrocute Danny. Danny sat silently, not wishing to push the man.

"Administer another dose of the sedative. We want to subject nice arrested for tomorrow's plans." Agent C barked at Hartley. The young scientist blanched.

"You... you want me to go _near_ him?"

"Just do it!" Hartley flinched and hurried over to one of the tables. C turned and smiled again at Danny.

"We've got big plans for you, Phantom. Your power could help America in so many ways. Plus, I'll finally be able to crush you once we're done. You have no idea how annoying it is, sending men to chase you."

"My power? Wait, you aren't planning on making more halfas, are you?" Danny paled. C raised an eyebrow.

"And if we are?"

"You can't! Everyone reacts to ectoplasm differently! It can turn people evil, or even kill them!" Danny cried out frantically. Hartley froze, but continued with prepping the sedative.

"Well, it's a good thing we'll be using your stable DNA to make the... What did you call them? Halfas? Heh, nice name, Phantom." C folded his arms, daring Danny to say something else.

"You're cloning me?"

"Not cloning, per say. We're going to take a nice, long look at your DNA and see how the ectoplasm has bonded to it. Then we'll remove it and synthesise it for distribution across America's military forces. Imagine! Spies that can stand right beside conspirators! Assassins that can overshadow people and force them to commit suicide! Soldiers that heal twice as fast and hit twice as hard! We'll be able to rule the world! And the best part? You'll never be able to stop us, because you'll be dead." Out the corner of his eye, Danny could see Hartley gazing at C with horror. C noticed as well.

"Oh, suck it up, Hartley. It's just a mutant freak. If anything, we'll be putting it out of its misery."

"But he's still human!"

"Only half." Hartley shot a glare at the agent, but slowly walked over to Danny, a syringe in his hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled, before jabbing the needle in Danny's arm. The halfa stiffened, before gently slumping down into the chair. Agent C watched with a smirk. Hartley watched Danny breathe for a moment, before dropping the syringe to the floor and storming out of the lab. C picked up the syringe and inspected it before throwing it against a wall. He turned to an unconscious Danny and frowned.

"It appears that there are sympathisers on the core team. We'll have to deal with that swiftly. Can't have people thinking you're to be pitied." With that, C turned on his heel and strode from the lab, flicking off the lights as he went.

"Goodnight, Phantom. Sweet dreams."

...

Danny opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't. He was standing in front of the memorial for Sam, Tucker and his family.

"Nooooo..." Danny moaned quietly. How the hell was he in the future? Movement behind him made Danny snap round, glowing fists raised. Dan stepped out from behind a pile of rubble and glared at his younger self.

"You pathetic little brat." There was no emotion in the statement.

"Why am I here?" Danny demanded. Dan smirked.

"You don't know? After they make copies of your ectoplasmic DNA, the world becomes overrun."

"By what?" Danny already knew the answer. It was obvious.

"BY ME!" Dan launched himself forward. Danny transformed and flew to the side, only to be struck from behind by a fist. Lurching towards the memorial, a foot drove into his stomach. Danny buckled to his knees, coughing up ectoplasm. He looked up into the faces of three Dans. They were all slightly different. The one in the middle was definitely his future self, but the other two... weren't?

"You see Danny, evil is in our DNA. Or, at least, it's in the ectoplasm coating our DNA. And when they replicated our ectoplasmic half, they sealed my fate. Every single person who had the ectoplasm fused with their DNA eventually became me." Danny shook his head in horror. The original Dan laughed, and continued.

"Did you know? They even started fusing ectoplasm in civilians. 'Become a halfa!' was the slogan, I believe. It made them a mint, and helped spread me even further. Do you know what happened to you? Your trigger happy friend, C, decided he wanted the honour of becoming Phantom himself. So he ripped me out. Baaaad move." Dan chuckled. Danny backed away slowly, but bumped into yet another Dan. More and more were appearing from the destroyed landscape. All of them wore the same sadistic smile.

"When I finally broke free of our pathetic human half, I tore it - and C - into tiny, little pieces. Then I went after Vlad. He didn't survive this time around. And just to ensure I left no stone unturned, I murdered everyone we ever loved. Val, Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Mom, Dad... all of them gone. It was kinda fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"You son of a bi-!" Dan kicked Danny in the stomach again, and then stamped down hard on his chest.

"No. You don't get to speak yet. I'm not finished. Now, where was I? Ah yes, slaughtering our family and friends. I really did 'paint the town red'." A reminiscent look passed over Dan's face. He blinked twice, and looked down at Danny.

"When they found the bodies, a huge enquiry went up. Of course, _I_ never got the blame, because then there would have been people panicking about having copies of our ectoplasm in them. Quite rightly, too. Eventually, they gave up, and created this memorial." Dan raised an arm, and shattered the memorial with one ecto-blast.

"A month later, some halfa soldiers went berserk and killed three platoons. Then more turned. People started getting frightened. It didn't help them very much. Bit by bit, I was winning!" Dan laughed, and all the other Dans joined in.

"When I figured out how to turn people myself, I went wild. A whole army of me? Perfect! We both know what my future was like with just one, but eighteen million Dans has really improved things." Danny paled.

"Ei-eighteen _million_?"

"Of course! You seriously don't think I'd just ignore the chance to dominate this world completely, do you? I am supreme ruler of the world! **Both** worlds! You can't imagine how surprised the Ghost Zone was to see all of us. It was almost... poetic." Dan looked down at Danny, and smirked.

"See you in the future, kid. I really can't wait." He powered up an ecto-blast, and the other Dans followed suit. Danny was blinded by the light, it was too much, it-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny lurched forward in the chair, the scream dying from his lips as he realised it was just a dream. The scientist that had been shining a small torch into his eyes jumped back in surprise and tumbled to the floor. Danny looked frantically around the room. All eyes were on him. Agent C stormed up to the ghost shield.

"What the hell was that?" He held one hand ominously over his watch. Danny shivered.

"I-I just had a nightmare, that's all." Danny flushed slightly, ashamed. Several scientists perked up at this.

"Ghosts can dream?"

"Incredible!"

"I'm a halfa, not a ghost!" Danny snapped, before he was shocked. Again.

"Shut up, Phantom! You're not allowed to speak unless spoken to, and they weren't speaking to you!" Agent C snarled. The scientists turned away from the screaming teenager, too frightened of C to do anything. But a hand shot out and smacked the watch, turning off the shock collar's current.

"That's enough, Agent C. We need Phantom alive." C spun round furiously but froze at the sight of another man in a white suit.

"A-Agent A!" Danny looked up weakly. A tan man with a handlebar moustache was scrutinising him. At least, Danny _thought_ the man was scrutinising him. He was wearing more of those ridiculous glasses.

"So this is the famous Phantom. Can't say I'm impressed. Did he stay in this chair all night?" Agent C nodded hesitantly.

"Why? He has a special cell." There was a dangerous undercurrent to Agent A's voice.

"I-I thought that it might be too dangerous to move Phantom."

"Agent C. We are currently in a facility that is the foremost in ghost combat technology, and you were frightened to take him from a chair that has a, quite frankly, pitiful shield around it, to a secure cell? What the devil is wrong with you, man?"

"If I may, sir? Agent C seemed to take delight in torturing Phantom with the shock collar. I think he wants to destroy the child." Agent C glared at a smirking Hartley.

"Is that so? Perhaps I should remove the remote from your person, C." C moved slightly away from his superior. A raised an eyebrow.

"Hand it over, Clyde. Now." There was a small gasp from the scientists. A had used C's real name! Clyde let out a small snarl and swiftly pulled off the watch, throwing it on the ground. He stormed out of the lab, pushing Hartley aside violently as he did so.

"Ah, it's a shame when agents let their personal emotions get the better of them." A picked up the watch and regarded Danny once more. He let out a small sigh and turned to Hartley.

"Begin the tests."

...

Dani sat on a slab of floating rock near the Far Frozen, thinking about Danny. She was a lot more worried than she let on. Not even Clockwork knew the extent of it.

Thinking about it, Clockwork probably did know. He did know everything, after all.

Dani sighed quietly, and looked back towards Frostbite's lair. The snow beast had eagerly offered to help once he heard about "the Great One's disappearance". Frostbite's fawning over Danny was distinctly... weird. Dani shook her head. Help was help, and they needed as much as possible.

That was why she'd begged Youngblood for his assistance. At first the childish spirit has flat out refused, but when Dani started to cry, he had promised to help. His only conditions were that Dani cheered up, and that he got to beat up Danny afterwards. As if. Youngblood couldn't beat an egg. But his desire to help his friend had cheered Dani up no end.

The youngest halfa chewed thoughtfully on her thumbnail as she recalled her part of the plan. She was to trick the GiW into she was Danny. The thought was that they would see the white hair, green eyes, and black and white uniform, and chase Dani, leaving Vlad free to locate the real Danny. Youngblood and Dora were going to break the ghost shield that protected the facility Danny was trapped in, and Frostbite and his clan would distract the rest of the guards. Wulf would be waiting in a hidden location, prepped to rip open a hole back to the Ghost Zone. Dani had to hand it to Vlad, it was flawless.

And yet... Dani couldn't help but feel apprehensive. What if it didn't work? What if the Arc was just a decoy? What if...

What if Danny was already dead?

...

**Nurr. Copout ending, I know. I wanted to write more, but writer's block was kicking me in the face. Hopefully next chapter will be better. D;**

**As always, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a few days. I'm afraid you might have to get used to less-frequent-than-every-day updates, because we're getting into the part of the story that isn't as well... planned out as the start. I don't want it to suffer because I'm stuck, you see. That being said, I hope this chapter is okay. /worries**

**R&R, and don't hesitate to point on anything wrong! =D**

* * *

Vlad floated in front of the group of rescuers and frowned. There were too few. It was a pity they couldn't gather more ghosts to help, but Daniel had made many enemies in his year as a halfa. Most ghosts were too bust rejoicing to even consider assisting. It was ironic that they were happy about the freedom to go to the human world, when both permanent portals had been destroyed, and natural ones were far too unpredictable. Ghosts were stupid like that. He cleared his throat lightly, and everyone quietened to hear him speak.

"We all wish to remove Daniel from the clutches of the GiW, for whatever reason," Vlad shot a look at a smirking Youngblood, "but they are highly dangerous, and will not give him up without a fight. We need to take the time to-"

"We aren't going to get him now? But he might be hurt!" Dani butted in. Vlad resisted the urge to blast the girl.

"That may well be so, but we can't just barge in and expect to-"

"You said we were going to rescue him, and that's what we're gonna do! C'mon!" Dani called to the other ghosts, who cheered.

"You can't just-"

"Let's go get Phantom so I can pulverise him!" Youngblood yelled. Wulf ripped open a portal to the human world and one by one, the group dove through, leaving a steaming Vlad.

"Why couldn't I have cloned someone who actually manages to listen?"

* * *

Agents O and K dragged Danny down a pristine white corridor. The halfa didn't have the strength to stand and walk, so he just let the two men haul him along. The tests had been arduous and quite painful. The medical, which had come first, had been fairly routine, until they asked him to transform into his human half. Then back into his ghost half. Human. Ghost. Human. Ghost. They demanded the change happen faster and faster, until Danny collapsed to his knees, exhausted. When he had regained some of his strength, the tests continued. Danny supposed he should be grateful that he had even been allowed to rest, but he wasn't.

The next test had measured his strength, in both forms. Danny was grateful that his powers manifested in his human form as well. He had managed to lift five of the strange grey boxes in is human form, and doubled it in his ghost form. Although it had impressed the scientists, they had shown their appreciation by piling more and more boxes into Danny's arms until his body gave way and he collapsed. Now he was covered in bruises, which were stubbornly refusing to heal at the enhanced rate his ghost half provided. Danny suspected one of the injections from the medical, which he had been told was a routine vaccine, was actually designed to short out most of his ghost powers.

After O and K had dug him out of the boxes (none too kindly either - Danny had heard them sniggering), his agility was examined. Dodging anti-ghost rays without the use of intangibility - the loss of it increased his suspicions about the jab he'd been given - left Danny panting for breath. Even when a particularly nasty blast caught him square in the ribs, the scientists showed no sign of relenting. Eventually, the guns shut off, and Danny was able to sink to his knees. When the scientists called down for another test, he stayed where he was, unable to move. Not even the threat of the shock collar could rouse him. Danny had heard the scientists debating what to do, until Hartley's voice had cut in, instructing O and K to take the halfa to his cell. Danny had let the shackles be re-attached to his wrists and ankles, before shutting his eyes with a sigh, leaving the two agents to half-carry, half-drag him to his new room.

Danny was brought back to the present with a very literal jolt when the two agents dropped him to the floor. O trained a gun on him while K tapped something into a keypad that was randomly placed in the middle of one of the seamless walls. Danny watched with vague interest as a thin line appeared in the shape of a door, until he realised it actually was a door when it slid open to reveal yet another white room.

"Have you guys ever considered using colours in this place?" Danny remarked. Neither agent made a move to use the shock collar, but they did throw him unceremoniously into the room. Rolling to his knees, Danny looked back up at O and K. O pressed a button beside the door and the room was illuminated by a soft green glow.

"That colourful enough for you? It's a shield designed to keep humans and ghosts contained. It also keeps them out. Only Arc personnel can turn it on and off. And if anyone tries to get in while it's on, both they and you receive a nasty shock." K smirked.

"What is with you guys and shocking me?" Danny muttered.

"What was that, Phantom?" O asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Just mumbling to myself." Danny sighed. The agents looked at each other before O pressed another button and the door slid shut once more.

Danny pushed himself to his feet and looked around the small cell. There was a bare shelf protruding from one wall, that he realised was his bed. It seemed to be the only thing in the room. Danny turned around a few times before noticing the camera and speaker that were secreted in one of the upper corners of the cell.

"Where's the bathroom, or did you run out of planning permission?" Danny spat irritably. A sharp jolt from his collar made him yelp in pain.

"**If you require use of the lavatory facilities, there is a small button next to your bunk that alerts one of the Arc personnel to come down to your cell and escort you. Do not press it without reason, or you will be punished.**" A monotone voice filled the room. Danny snarled angrily at the speaker before slumping onto his bunk. A thought filled his head.

"What about food?"

"**What **_**about**_** food? You're a ghost.**" The voice replied snippily.

"I'm part human too! I still need to eat." Danny glared up at the camera. Silence descended on the room.

"**Does a lack of nutrition affect your abilities?**" There was genuine curiosity this time.

"Yeah. I need energy to pull off my powers." Danny realised he was probably revealing too much.

"**But our studies show that ghosts are able to take energy from the Ghost Zone and turn it into energy they can use. Can't you do that?**"

"One, I am _half human_. Not full ghost! And two, I'm nowhere near the Ghost Zone! How am I supposed to magically take energy from it - which I can't do - when I'm not in it?" Did these scientists know anything? There was another lengthy silence. Danny shifted uncomfortably on the bunk. The floor looked more comfortable than it felt.

"**You will be fed two to three times a day. You will not receive food at any other time. However, you may request extra fluids. Press the button by the door twice if you need something to drink.**"

"So, when can I expect mealtimes?" Danny looked up at the camera.

'_I might as well get as much info about my day to day life as I can. I'm going to be here for the rest of my life._' Danny thought miserably.

"**Breakfast will be sent to you at 6.00am sharp. Lunch will be sent at 12.00pm sharp, unless you are being tested. Dinner will be sent at 6.00pm sharp. When it is mealtime, you must stand in the corner furthest from the door, so the tray can be placed inside the door safely. You will have fifteen minutes to half an hour for meals. After that time, you will be expected to place your tray by the door and stand in the corner so Arc personnel can remove it from your cell. Failure to comply will result in punishment.**"

"Yes, _Mother_." Danny smirked, before shrieking when the collar was activated.

"**Attitude like that will result in punishment. As you've just found out.**" A smug undercurrent was present in the voice.

"Jeez, sorry. Hey, speaking of punishment, can I not have these shackles off? They're kinda awkward to wear..." Danny indicated to the bunk and then to his ankles. The bulky shackles and chains meant it was hard for the teen to get comfortable.

"**The shackles are connected to the collar. They cannot be separated. Also, they help you to control your powers, and prevent you from using them in a way that could potentially harm you and others.**"

"So that's a no, then..." Danny sighed and leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms clumsily around his knees.

"**If that is everything, I will proceed to shut down the intercom for the night. You will be given food in precisely one hour, and then you will be expected to retire for the night when you are done. You will be given a five minute warning when personnel are about to enter your cell, so you can move to your designated position.**" There was a short buzzing sound, then silence. Danny let his head fall to rest on his knees. He bit back a sob. There was no point in crying now. Nobody would comfort him.

"Might as well try and sleep for an hour..."

* * *

Hartley stood and watched the boy on one of the CCTV screens. As a human being, it pained him to see Danny so upset, but this was a huge breakthrough for the paranormal community and as a scientist, he couldn't let this opportunity pass. When they were finished, he would free the half ghost, but until then...

There was research to be done.

* * *

O sat in the staff cafeteria and ran a tired hand over his face. Phantom was surprisingly heavy when he was Fenton. A polystyrene cup full of coffee was placed in front of him and he cast a grateful smile to K.

"It's been a long day, huh?" O nodded in agreement. He cast a critical eye across the cafeteria at the many scientists and other agents chatting, eating and drinking.

"I still can't believe we finally managed to get Phantom. After all this time, he was right under our nose!" K laughed and sat into a chair opposite O. O smirked back at his partner and drank a mouthful of coffee.

"Yeah, it feels unreal. But now we have him in our grasp, we can learn so much more about ghosts."

"Especially since we know he's half ghost." K smiled. Although the two weren't scientists, they were avid enthusiasts of anything ghost related, and were extremely knowledgeable in their specialised area. In fact, there were only a handful of people that were more interested than they. The Fentons and Vlad Masters had been prominent in that handful, until Masters' true identity had been revealed, and the Fentons had suddenly ceased all experiments when their son had been arrested.

"That's right! How ectoplasm responds to human DNA, what powers can be gained from the two being combined... It's a shame we couldn't get Masters though. I hear he was hit with a smaller amount of ectoplasm. Would've been interesting to see the power difference." O mused. K snorted slightly.

"As if we'll ever be allowed near any data. You know fine well we're only around because we've been chasing Phantom so long we know most of his mannerisms. We're supposed to make sure he doesn't get out of control!"

"Good point. But if we don't mess this up, we might get in good with the core team, and get to help out!" O's glee was obvious. K shook his head at his partner's excitement. Sometimes, O was almost as childish as that idiot, Jack Fenton.

"Don't get your hopes up. The Phantom team is small for a reason. They want as few people as possible to be in close contact with him." O sighed, and was about to reply when a huge explosion rocked the Arc. Narrowly avoiding a coffee spill down his crisp white pants, K looked up at O, who nodded in determination.

"Get to Phantom." They said in unison.

* * *

Vlad sped after Danielle as she shot through the gap in the ghost shield that Youngblood's pirate ship had created.

"Are you insane, you stupid girl? We don't even know where Danny is being held!" Vlad shouted out. His words were almost drowned in the wail of an alarm and the shrieks of the pirates and Frozen Folk that were onboard the ship and firing cannons into the Arc.

"Are you gonna insult me or are you gonna find Danny and bust him out of here?" Danni snapped back as she evaded a blast from a white-suited agent. A loudspeaker crackled into life somewhere, and Vlad turned part of his attention to it.

"**Warning! Ecto-entities are loose in the Arc! I repeat, ecto-entities are loose in the Arc! All armed personnel to the Eden bay! All armed personnel to the Eden bay!**" Danni and Vlad flew up higher, just out of reach of the wildly flying guards.

"You have to hurry! I'm nowhere near strong enough to break whatever shields they're got on Danny!" Vlad made an irritated noise, but dropped like a stone towards the main building, alarming several guards until Danni distracted them with some well-placed ectoblasts. Vlad created three duplicates and turned himself invisible, allowing the duplicates to take the attacks while he focused on finding Danny's signature. It was weak, but he could just feel the cool blue trail that Danny always left behind. Vlad left his duplicates behind and followed the trail. It petered out from time to time, but as Vlad flew on, it became noticeably stronger. Looking up, Vlad could see a boiling mass of blue resting in a room surrounded by green.

"Daniel!"

* * *

When Danny had heard the alarm, he had woken with a jolt and fallen off his bunk. Then the alert had blared in the corridor outside his cell, and Danny knew instantly that Vlad and Danni had come. His emotions were mixed; on the one hand, he was intensely happy that they had come to rescue him, but on the other hand, it was very dangerous for either of the other halfas to come anywhere near the Arc. Vlad knew that. So why had they come?

"_Daniel!_" His name was called out from through the wall, and Danny's enhanced hearing just managed to pick it up. He looked up just the door was blown inwards, smashing into the wall just inches from his body. Danny scrambled to his feet.

"Wait! Don't come in the- _**Agh!**_" Danny cried out as Vlad touched the shield. He could hear the older half ghost crying out in pain as well. Danny fell back to the ground, panting.

"What... what the dickens was that?" Vlad yelled.

"It's the new shield they made. It hurts anyone who tries to enter the cell before turning it off. Shocks me, too." Danny managed to pull himself to his feet once more and made his way slowly to the doorway. He was exhausted, and he knew it showed. Vlad growled slightly at the sight of the teen.

"Have they got you _shackled_?"

"Like you've never done it to me. What's more important is _why the hell are you here_?" Danny snapped back. He had an anxious feeling that the GiW knew exactly what the reason for the ghost attack was. Although, with Vlad here, it was hard not to figure it out.

"I'm here to rescue you, you ingrate! I see being chained up hasn't taught you any manners, even if it has only been four days! I've half a mind to leave you here!" Tempers rose as old grudges shifted to the surface. But Danny forgot his anger as Vlad's words finally struck him.

"It-it's been four days?" Vlad almost regretted his words as Danny's face fell.

"You don't know how long you've been here?"

"No. I've been unconscious for most of it..." Morose blue eyes met confused red ones. Before either one could speak, Danny's collar beeped once, and let out a powerful electric shock. Danny buckled instantly, screaming.

"Daniel! **Daniel!**" Vlad shouted uselessly, unable to reach Danny. He knew that if he attempted to get to Danny, the younger halfa would only be shocked more, and that could be the final push needed to end him. Footsteps approaching rapidly caught the vampiric half-ghost's attention. Shifting his gaze between the tortured boy twitching on the ground just inches from him and the shouts coming from his right, Vlad struggled to think.

"Daniel, can you hear me? Tell me how to get rid of this blasted shield. I can't reach you while it's on!" Vlad pleaded.

"Only Arc personnel can turn off the shield." A familiar voice rang out. Vlad turned to face an angry Agent K wielding an ectoblaster.

"You're under arrest, Vlad Plasmius, in accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, article one, section one, subsection-" Agent K was cut off by a green ectoblast from behind. It slammed him into a wall, and his gun spiralled across the floor only to be crushed beneath Vlad's foot.

"Aw, do you guys ever shut up?" Danni called out. Vlad swore under his breath. The stupid girl was far too cocky for her own good!

"Do you _ever_ stop and consider consequences, _Elle_?" Vlad indicated gently towards Agent K when Danni started to protest at the unusual abbreviation of her name.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Danny muttered. Vlad and Danni turned to look at him. The collar had shut off, and he was trying to get to his knees, but failing.

"Danny! We're here to rescue you! Hang on; we'll get you out of there!" Danni went to fly into the room, but Vlad grabbed her by the leg and threw her down the corridor in the opposite direction of K.

"What the hell was that, Vlad? Are you seriously turning traitor now?" Danni snarled, fists glowing green.

"Think about it, girl! Do you really think I'd just stand here and let one of those fools point a gun at me? They have a shield up around his room! Any attempt to breach it only ends with him and whoever it is trying to reach him getting shocked!"

"That's right! And we also control Phantom's shock collar!" O had arrived, and was helping his fallen comrade. More agents were following. Vlad realised that K had only been a distraction to prevent them from retrieving Danny or escaping while O brought reinforcements.

"Vlad..." Danny's voice caught the attention of the two free halfas. Vlad moved closer to Danny's cell doorway.

"Take Danni and get out of here. I need you to find a way to stop them." Danny's voice was shaking, but him tone was firm.

"Stop them from doing what, Little Badger?"

"They're planning to copy the ectoplasm on my DNA and make halfa soldiers. But they don't realise how dangerous it is! If they succeed..." Danny trailed off. Vlad noticed that Danni looked just as horrified as her original.

"Dark Dan?" The girl whispered. Vlad looked between the two, confused, before darting a glance at the agents. They seemed to be arguing over who was supposed to attack the halfas.

"How did you...? Clockwork." Danny sighed faintly, before nodding to Danni question.

"But he's trapped in the Thermos! How can he take over the world?" Danni's voice rose slightly, but not loud enough to be heard.

"Dark Dan? Clockwork? World domination? What in the name of apple strudel are you two talking about?" Vlad hissed.

"It's a story for another time, Vlad. For now, you need to get out of here and find a way to prevent them from making halfas out of me!" The agents finally decided on a plan of action and several ectoblasters were fired at Vlad and Danni. Casting a last look at Danny, Vlad began to fly away. Danni threw a disgusted look at him before kicking a leg towards the agents, letting loose a thin ectoblast as she did so, before turning to Danny one last time.

"Don't worry, Danny! I'll find a way to break you out!" Danny smiled faintly back, but it didn't reach his eyes. Vlad grabbed Danni and teleported away just as a blast was about to hit her. Danny slumped back onto the floor, ignoring the slowly muffling sounds of people running towards his cell and voices. There was commotion outside where his door had been, and then someone was poking him with a blaster, or a hand. He wasn't quite sure. Danny's eyes slid shut and he fell once more into oblivion.

He really was exhausted.

* * *

Vlad reappeared onboard the ghostly pirate ship, a struggling Danni in his arms.

"Let. Me. GO!" Danni tried to use her arms and legs as a lever to break free from Vlad, but he shocked her gently before wrapping a strong hand around her wrists. Red ectoplasm oozed over her hands, binding them tightly. Another shock ran through Danni, this time shorting out her powers. Frostbite lumbered over to Vlad, a questioning look on his face.

"Where is the Great One, Plasmius?"

"Trapped in a cell behind a shield that shocks him if you try to enter, and no way of turning it off short of overshadowing one of those idiots down there, which wouldn't work because every last one of them wears some form of device that prevents overshadowing!" Vlad snapped, thrusting a furious Danni into the snow beast's arms.

"So you intend to abandon him?" There was a threat in Frostbite's voice, but Vlad was too outraged to hear it.

"No! What I _intend_ to do is find some competent ghosts who understand the need for a plan before charging into one of the most anti-ghost places on the planet!" Vlad shot an ectoblast at an agent who was charging towards the ship using a jetpack. The jetpack exploded and the agent fell screaming to the ground. There was an audible thud. All the ghosts stared at Vlad, horrified.

"Youngblood! Turn this damn ship around and head to that stupid wolf thing!" All niceties had left Vlad; he was consumed with rage. At Danni, at Frostbite, at the Guys in White, and at Danny. Why the stupid boy had gotten captured was beyond him.

"Sir Plasmius! You _killed_ that man! I understand we are here to rescue Sir Phantom, but this is no way to behave!" A human-shaped Dora landed firmly on the ship and strode up to Vlad, clearly intending to give him a piece of her mind.

"Oh, really? He died? Well, maybe he'll come back with a modicum of common sense, **unlike you!** I expected you to at least understand the need to fully foresee all obstacles between us and Daniel, but _noooo_. You _had_ to listen to the thirteen year old _**idiot**_ whose ability to lead others into danger is only surpassed by the boy she was created from!" Dora flinched, as did many other ghosts. Youngblood silently withdrew from the Arc, before turning his ship invisible and speeding away. Danni was crying silently while one of the Frozen Folk tried to calm her down. Vlad gripped the rail of the ghostly ship until it cracked under the pressure of his hand. Dora hesitantly approached Vlad, remorse in her red eyes.

"Sir Plasmius?" He mumbled a reply.

"I would like to... apologise for shouting at you. I should have listened to you. We all should have. We... We just wanted to help him; after all he has done for us." There was a pleading note in the monarch's voice. Vlad sighed.

"I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me." Dora took this as the apology it was meant to be, and nodded gently. She turned to walk away, but halted, and looked back at the man.

"Sir Plasmius? A part of you truly cares for Sir Phantom, doesn't it?" Vlad looked away. Dora smiled and walked away. It was clear that Vlad was not yet willing to fully embrace the idea that he cared for Danny other than for his own selfish reasons. Dora hoped that eventually, both halfas would finally admit they needed each other for support. Vlad certainly needed Danny as a moral compass, and Danny needed the experience and wisdom of Vlad. Dora sighed. She only hoped they could find a way to rescue Danny so that the two could discover what she - and most other ghosts - already knew.

* * *

"_Breaking news! It was revealed that last night, a daring attempt was made by Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius to rescue town hero Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton. Assisting Vlad were several other ghosts, including a pirate, a dragon, a yeti and a female ghost named as 'Elle' by the GiW, who bears a strong resemblance to Phantom. The Guys in White are refusing to release any details about the attempt, but say that Phantom is still in custody. We'll have more on this later. Next, we have local fashion icon, Cindy Proysen, tells us how she manages to look so-"_ Sam shut off the radio and lay back on her bed. Vlad had actually tried to save Danny? Her whole world was messed up even more. Next, she'd be wearing pink while her parents insisted she dress more gothic! Sam was knocked out of her reverie by the personal ring tone she'd assigned to Tucker. Flipping open the phone, Sam greeted her friend.

"Did you see the news?" Tucker's excited voice nearly deafened her.

"No, but I heard the radio. Vlad tried to save Danny!" Sam sat up and crossed her legs.

"That's not all he did! Someone saw Vlad and the others breach the Arc's shield and recorded the whole thing! Vlad shot down an agent! He _killed_ the guy!" Sam nearly dropped the phone. Vlad? _Kill someone?_ Sure, it was possible, but the old guy had never seemed to be that vicious.

"Seriously? Are you sure? That doesn't seem like Vlad's style."

"Sure I'm sure. Vlad and Danni left Youngblood's ship-" Tucker was cut off by Sam.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Youngblood_? Now I know you're pulling my leg!"

"I'm not! Seriously, check it out yourself! Vlad was with Youngblood! Frostbite and Dora were there too!"

"Well, that's to be expected, but Youngblood hates Danny. Why would he try and rescue his enemy?" Sam rubbed her head. This made no sense.

"Sam, _Vlad_ is trying to rescue Danny. Everything is just so messed up!"

"I don't know what to do any more, Tuck. I wish Danny were here. He'd know what to do." A wave of sorrow washed over Sam and she bit back tears. Tucker's voice sounded just as shaky as she felt when he replied.

"I know, Sam. But this time, Danny isn't around to help us. He isn't around to save us. Which is why we have to save **him**." Sam smiled faintly.

"Anyway, you were saying something about Vlad?"

"Oh yeah! Well, him and Danni flew down into the Arc, and Vlad disappeared somewhere while Danni fought some guards. Then she followed him. And after a really long time, Vlad suddenly appeared on the ship holding Danni, but not _our_ Danny. He did something to Danni that made her turn human - not that you could see properly from the distance this guy was filming at, but after a year of seeing Danny do it, I know when someone's transforming. Anyway, Vlad was ranting, and this agent just appeared out of nowhere with a jetpack. And Vlad just blasted him out of the air! You could see him hit the ground and everything!" Sam bit her thumb. Something bad must have happened to make Vlad lose it that much. From what she knew of the manipulative man, he held a tight rein over his emotions and his powers.

"Tuck, where were Dora and the Frozen Folk?" She asked suddenly, remembering that Danny's allies had been there.

"Dora was in dragon mode, blasting fire everywhere, while the Frozen Folk were on Youngblood's ship, helping the pirates fire cannons at guard towers." Tuck replied.

"Did none of them try and catch the guy?"

"None of them could move fast enough. Dora was too busy stopping some agents from blasting the ship. She seemed really ticked at Vlad, though. Until he yelled at her, though. Even from a distance, his anger is terrifying." Sam could practically feel Tucker shudder. She felt the same. Danny's descriptions of Vlad's temper tantrums were frightening, to say the least. She didn't want to imagine being on the receiving end.

"Sam, ring Jazz, will you? I think we need to all get together and discuss this. I'll get a hold of Val." Sam nodded, before realising that her friend couldn't see her.

"I'll get right on it. FentonWorks?"

"FentonWorks, if we can."

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet! I haven't really got anything to say...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and if anyone gets the sneaky reference I put in there, I'll try to write a oneshot for them. What ever they want, as long as it's set in the DP world.**


End file.
